A Magical Hunting Trip
by pinkalligator
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are out hunting after saving Camelot. But when trouble brews for the two men will Arthur discover that his servant has magic?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and any reviews, good or bad would make me happy! If there are any mistakes I missed feel free to tell me about them!**

The sunlight seemed to warm every part of Merlin. He could finally relax after saving Camelot _again._ It wasn't just Camelot that needed saving, that would be too easy; he had to save Arthur from danger because he wouldn't listen to Merlin. No matter how many times Arthur was warned about what type of dangers lay ahead Arthur always barged right into it. But hey, it _was_ his destiny to save the stubborn prince time after time and to be honest Merlin loved what he did, it gave him the same warmth inside of him that the sunlight cast upon his skin on the outside. With a smile Merlin drifted off to sleep.

"_Mer_lin! Where are you!? You had better not be in the taverns again!" Arthur bellowed across the forest.

With a jerk Merlin was on his feet trying to hid all evidence he had been sleeping. He had just finished desperately trying to flatten his mop of hair when Arthur came into view.

"I'm right here, Sire." Merlin said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. After all how could Merlin have been in the tavern? They were at least two days ride from Camelot on one of Arthur's hunting trips.

With eyes narrowed the future king started his usual rant "I didn't bring you on this trip so you can twiddle your thumbs! I have been carrying this bag all morning while I was trying to find you, who by the way is supposed to be at my side at all times. Need I remind you that you are my servant?"

"Of course not Sire, but with all respect intended, need I remind _you_ that you are supposed to be a brave prince and leader of the knights of Camelot? Yet you can't even go without your servant for more than a few hours? On behalf of all the citizens of this fair kingdom I must say that I am disappointed in the ability of the future king." With his eyes never breaking contact Merlin allowed a small grin of triumph. Strangely enough though Arthur didn't seem fazed by what had been said. He looked almost happy.

"Perhaps you're right Merlin. I need some time away from my servant. As you may have noticed I have killed plenty of game and there is no way I can take it back with me, and I wouldn't want someone to trip over dead animals! What type of prince would I be? I want you to take all the dead animals and bury them, and no shallow graves, these animals were killed by royalty they deserve a good grave. When you are done with that be sure to water and feed the horses, and make dinner. That should be plenty of time for us to be apart. Don't you think, _Mer_lin?"

With a glare Merlin went to the huge pile of game. How was he supposed to bury all these animals without any tools? And to think that Merlin believed only moments ago how he actually liked saving Arthur's royal behind. Then an idea started forming, looking around to make sure that Arthur was well out of sight Merlin softly said a spell and instantly the ground started to pile up in a way that looked like someone had just buried something, then he turned to the dead animals and with one last spell every last creature regained its life and ran deep into the woods. With that Merlin sat against a tree feeling a bit tired from using such strong magic. After allowing a few moments to catch his breath he set off to deal with the horses. As he was gathering water he heard what sounded like metal clanking against metal. Merlin ran towards the sound. He had heard it too much not to recognize a sword fight when he heard one. He found himself above a ravine looking down towards a trapped Arthur. He was fighting bravely but there was no doubt the prince would soon lose this fight. Merlin cast a spell quickly causing rocks from the side of a rock wall to fall on Arthur's enemies. What Merlin hadn't realized was that Arthur was watching him cast the spell, but it was too late to change what Arthur had seen.

**A/N: I am trying to decide if I should continue this story. I'm not sure if I got the Arthur/Merlin banter right. Give me your vote on whether this should have a second chapter in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank Hullo, IreneGypsy, Sammansen, rmari540, and Guest, for reviewing my story! I also thank all of you who added my story as a favorite or chose to follow ****_A Magical Hunting Trip_****! Please review!**

The Reveal

Merlin ran across the side of the ravine looking for a way down. Jumping over a rock he slide down a small path and made his way over to the prince.

"Are you all right, Arthur?" Merlin asked checking him for wounds. Finding that he only had a slight gash along his side Merlin allowed himself to relax. Arthur was now staring at him and after opening and closing his mouth several times he spoke,

"Merlin, you're a…"

Then everything began to fade away and all Merlin could see was a never ending darkness.

Arthur reached out and caught Merlin before he hit the ground. Apparently the people who had attacked him hadn't come alone. Pushing Merlin behind him Arthur once again drew his sword and prepared for another battle. He quickly found any weaknesses he could in the enemies coming toward him.

The first one had an injured left leg, the ugliest one showed obvious signs of excitement towards the battle, an excitement that Arthur could use against him, and the last man showed amazing concentration and skill. He would prove to be a worthy advisory for Arthur. The ugly one was the first to attack allowing for the injured man to fight Arthur from behind. Arthur maneuvered his sword and embedded it in the first man's favored leg. Upon hearing the man screaming in agony and clutching at the now bleeding hole in his thigh, Arthur swung his sword into the man's back and in one swift motion turned and stabbed the second man in his abdomen. With a flick of his wrist Arthur had his sword ready for another fight.

The last man walked slowly to Arthur and lifted his blade. Then the fight began, the swords moved to quickly to even begin to comprehend what he was doing. Everything he did was pure instinct. Arthur seemed to have the upper hand and was driving his opponent towards the rocks, but with one small movement Arthur had been shoved to the ground and struck by the hilt of the sword.

Arthur slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up. A wave of dizziness struck him followed by a horrible headache. Looking around him he saw that he was in what appeared to be a cell. That's when he saw Merlin in the shadows lying on the ground.

Now that there was nothing to distract him he had no choice but think about seeing his clumsy, helpless servant in a different light. He would admit to anyone who asked that Merlin was as brave as any knight but that is different from being capable, powerful, and most of all, willing to betray him and the kingdom Arthur held so dearly by using magic. With a flash of anger the prince grabbed a large rock and was ready to kill the young sorcerer. He brought the rock crashing towards Merlin only to see that Merlin was staring at him, his eyes wide with fright.

The warlock's first instinct was to block the coming blow with magic, but he would never use magic against Arthur even if it meant death. He squeezed his eyes shut refusing to have his last moments be of someone whom he had come to see has a brother kill him. Merlin waited for the pain but instead he felt himself being roughly moved to a sitting position and Arthur's fist connecting with his jaw. With anger lacing his every word Arthur started to speak.

"How could you? You lied to me, since the day we met you have been lying to my face! You a coward, liar, two bit back stabbing…

As the insults continued Merlin felt tears running down his cheeks. He had no idea what Arthur was talking about. He has done nothing but be loyal to the prince and everything he stands for. Even if he was needed to do something dangerous he would always gladly risk his life simply because he was asked, and most of the time when he wasn't.

Arthur finished is speech with on last sentence.

"You are nothing but sorcerer."

Merlin stared in shock. Had Arthur seen him use magic to create the rock slide?

"Well? Are you just going to just sit there? You owe me an explanation about how you know magic." Arthur said accusingly.

"Arthur, I never wanted to hurt you I…"

"You didn't want to hurt me? Yet you learn magic and practice it behind my back?" Arthur took a deep breath and continued. "If we make it out of here, I'm returning to Camelot alone. Don't ever step foot in my kingdom again."

"Arthur, please just listen to me!" Merlin was pleading he needed Arthur to understand that no matter what he would never use magic for anything evil. He only ever wanted to protect Arthur.

"No Merlin, I don't ever want to hear your voice again."

Merlin couldn't believe this was happening. He had daydreamed about telling Arthur the truth every day but he never imagined it would turn out like this. Arthur, his one true friend and destiny, had just rejected everything about Merlin.

Arthur was shock at what he had just done. Yes, he hated what Merlin did to him, but that isn't the same as hating Merlin. Arthur turned to tell the servant that he could at least say why he did what he did. There had to be a reason that would excuse all the betrayal. But like this entire trip, timing wasn't on their side as the doors to the cell swung open. Four men came into the room.

"Hello your highness, I need you to tell me how to get into Camelot" The man closest to Arthur said.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You can torture me all you wish, it will do no good." Arthur cleared his face of all fear and emotion, trying to dare these men with his eyes.

"Don't say anything about the construction, Arthur!" Merlin yelled from the corner. Arthur watched as Merlin widened his eyes in shock and clamped a hand over his mouth as if he had just spoken a sworn secret.

" Hmm, this servant seems to know something rather useful. Take the prince to the next room; I don't want him interrupting my little talk with this boy." Two of the men jumped into action shoving Arthur out of the cell and into yet another exactly identical one, while the third took shackles and hoisted Merlin by the wrists and placed them on a hook attached to the ceiling.

This isn't right; there isn't any construction in Camelot! What was Merlin doing? Then Arthur realized that Merlin was doing his usual idiotic plane which consisted of sacrificing himself and saving Arthur. Even after everything Arthur had said, Merlin still did everything he could to protect him.

Merlin waited until Arthur was safe in the other room and cast a spell in his head. He pretended to struggle against the shackles to hide the gold speckles in his eyes. He could feel the magic working and knew that the walls had silently crumbled in Arthur's cell allowing him to escape.

All but one of the men left the room leaving behind the person who had questioned Arthur. He had a short gray beard and a cruel smile.

"This doesn't have to be painful. Just tell me what I want to know and everything will be fine."

It was no longer hard for Merlin to pretend that he was frightened. He now had plenty to be afraid of. He had to let this man continue to question him for as long as Merlin could manage and give Arthur as much time to escape as possible.

"I w-won't tell you a-anything!" Merlin answered ordering his voice to quiver. With a smirk the man pulled out a knife, Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of the unscrupulous gleam of the blade.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. The entire back wall collapsed into a giant heap of rubble. Arthur climbed over the pile of rocks and walked out the side of the building. At first he was going to head back to Camelot but his father would never agree to send knights to rescue Merlin. Even if the servant had betrayed Arthur he couldn't just leave him in the hands of those monsters.

Sneaking around to the front of the castle Arthur searched for a way in without anyone seeing him, he knew that he had little time before he was discovered as missing. Soon he found a broken window, climbing inside, he found himself in a long empty hallway. Crouching down Arthur softly walked until he heard voices. He stopped and leaned against the wall and waited until someone came out. Finally he had his prey. With one fast move Arthur wrapped his arm across the man's neck and kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel. Grabbing the sword and dagger of the man on the floor Arthur continued through the castle.

After making his way from hallway to hallway he finally found the doors that led to the cells. After that it wasn't hard to find Merlin. The screams from his servant made Arthur flinch but it helped to keep his presence unknown. Taking the dagger he entered the cell and saw that there were cuts across Merlin's now bare chest. The man torturing Merlin had his back turned and didn't even notice Arthur being there. With a slash form Arthur's dagger the man fell to the ground and the agonizing screams from Merlin finally ceased.

"Quickly Merlin, undo the shackles." Arthur whispered urgently. Noticing the confused look on Merlin's face he explained. "Use Magic, we don't have much time!"

Finally understanding what was asked of him the shackles released Merlin. Arthur wrapped his servants arm around his shoulders and half carried half dragged Merlin out of the cell. Constantly looking around to make sure that no one knew of their escape Arthur back tracked his original route in hopes of making it out of the castle. Glancing behind him he noticed a group of people chasing after them yelling,

"The prisoners have escaped!"

Arthur stopped when he heard a soft whisper. Trying to locate the source of the noise Arthur saw Merlin's lips moving. Then with a flash of gold in his servants eyes every last enemy was pushed hard against the stone wall and rendered unconscious.

Reaching the window Arthur had climbed through before, he hoisted Merlin through and gently placed him on the ground and then he climbed out as well. Arthur continued to carry Merlin and went as fast as he could into the forest. He had no idea how he was going to make it out of this alive, behind him came at least thirty people, all heavily armed.

"Take us to a clearing, Arthur." Merlin mumbled.

"I don't think a clearing would be a good idea, there wouldn't be much that could hide us, you have lost a lot of blood just try and rest."

"Trust me, take us to a clearing."

Arthur swallowed trying to erase the pain that the word "trust" had brought him. Trust was all he gave Merlin, and in return Arthur was lied to.

Since he didn't have any other ideas he started searching for a clearing all the while dodging between trees hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

Twenty minutes later he saw a clearing through the trees. Arthur wasn't even sure that Merlin was still awake but Arthur took him anyways. When they stopped Merlin lifted his head and tried to stand on his own, after stumbling against Arthur a few times he finally was able to walk. Arthur watched as Merlin dragged himself to the center of the clearing and let out a deep sounding roar.

Then Merlin fainted, Arthur ran over to him but there was no reviving his servant. Arthur hoped that whatever Merlin had done would have been worth signaling the entire forest of their location.

Arthur heard something above him and when he looked up he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there in the sky was a dragon, and it seemed to be coming straight towards them. It landed right in front of him and let out a small chuckle when Arthur pulled out his sword.

"That will do no good against me, young prince. You have tried to kill me once but to no avail. I have come here to help, as the last Dragon Lord has commended of me."

"What are you talking about? I saw the last Dragon Lord die. How could he have summoned you?"

"When you saw his passing the man's son inherited his power. Are you really so blind that you cannot see that Merlin is the one who summoned me?"

Arthur placed his sword in his belt. He had no choice but to trust that everything would go as Merlin planned.

"There are several men chasing us. We can't fight them off, can you help us?" Arthur asked.

"I won't be able to help you with your battle, but if you and Merlin climb onto my back I can take you to Camelot. You will be safe there."

Arthur nodded shoving all of his doubt that riding on a dragon was a very bad idea. Arthur carried Merlin to the dragon and saw it stretch out his wing allowing Arthur to use it to get him and Merlin onto his back. Holding on to Merlin and the dragon for dear life they took off. Arthur had never known what it was to fly. Everything was so calm and peaceful. It was then that it struck him that he had never known Merlin to do anything but help people. How could a man who cares about everyone be evil?

Merlin opened his eyes and found himself in Gaius's room with all of his cuts and bruises bandaged. Looking down he saw that Gaius had fallen asleep with his head leaning on the bed. Smiling Merlin tapped the man's hand.

"Merlin, I am so glad you are awake. I was getting worried." Gaius said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened? Is Arthur safe?" Merlin asked.

"I'm right here Merlin." Arthur stepped up to his bed and looked down with to anyone but Merlin a look of complete lack of caring. But Merlin knew Arthur well enough to see the concern on the prince's face.

"Can you watch him sire? I need to deliver some medicine." Gaius asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll make sure Merlin rests." Arthur replied.

"Now Merlin" Arthur said once Gaius was gone, "If you ever keep a secret from me again I will put you in the stocks. Now get some rest I will need the stables cleaned in the morning."

"Wait, I thought I was banished!" Merlin cried.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "Don't be stupid M_er_lin, good servants are hard to come."

**A/N: did you guys like the ending? I had several different ways to end it and couldn't decide which one was best! Please review! Even if you only leave a happy face or a sad face I will except that as a perfectly good review!**


End file.
